


L'abassadeur d'Ylisse

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Ylisse a reçu une invitation de Norh. Dans l'incapacité de s'y rendre, Chrom envoie son stratège sur place pour représenter le royaume en tant qu'ambassadeur. Suivez les aventures de Daraen dans 50 chapitres.  The Character Boot Camp  dans la gazette des bonbons aux citrons.





	L'abassadeur d'Ylisse

 

> _Disclaimer : Fire Emblem appartient à la société Nintendo. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur ces prompts._
> 
> _Informations : ceci est un défi proposé par Ange.Phoenix Blodeuwedd pour le thème de «_ _The Character Boot Camp » dans la gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Chaque chapitre sera composé d’un mot qui devra apparaître dans le texte. Le premier mot est « Invitation ». Je remercie également Starck29 pour m’avoir gentiment corrigé ce texte. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Inviter**

  
Les premiers jours du printemps s’installèrent lentement, provoquant le fleurissement des bourgeons. En quelques jours, un florilège coloré s’emparait du château et apaisait les cœurs de la royauté du Saint-Royaume d’Ylisse. On profitait de ces jours bénis pour admirer les arbres en fleurs ou se nourrir sous leur protection.

Néanmoins, sous cette atmosphère sereine, un enfant traversa le couloir au pas de course, les bras chargés d’une pile de livre et de parchemin. Le souffle saccadé, il ne cessait de penser à la colère de son maître-stratège. Il cherchait mentalement une bonne excuse pour son retard à son cours avant d’arriver à la bibliothèque.

Dès qu’il se trouva devant la porte, il s’arrêta net et soupira profondément.

Il laissa deux secondes passées avant de l’ouvrir.

Daraen, son professeur, ne témoignait aucune tendresse durant ses leçons. Il se montrait aussi intransigeant dans la ponctualité que dans la mise en place d’une stratégie militaire. Il ne cessait de lui répéter que ses deux éléments pouvaient provoquer la mort d’un grand nombre de soldats.

Sa sévérité était tout aussi connue que ses exploits durant les guerres successibles contre les royaumes de Plegia et de Valm, ainsi contre les disciples de Grima. Les chants et les poèmes à son sujet demeuraient vagues sur sa personnalité ou son histoire. Ce n’était qu’en étant en face de lui qu’on découvrait l’être caché sous la protection du Saint-roi, Chrom.

L’enfant s’approchait nerveusement d’une pile de livres sur une table.

Il était devenu son premier disciple grâce à son entêtement.

Pendant des semaines, il l’avait harcelé de demande, et avait cherché à l’impressionner. En essuyant de nombreux refus, ses efforts s’étaient accentués au point d’essayer d’attirer son attention. Ce fut sous la surprise mélangée à la joie que le garçonnet avait reçu son premier cours.

Mais ce que Liam ne savait pas, c’était que cette situation rocambolesque rappelait à Daraen son passé, quand il combattait au côté de sa fille venue du futur. La présence de Morgan lui manquait terriblement. Même s’il savait qu’un jour, il deviendrait père de cet enfant, il n’avait pas pu rester insensible face à ce garçon montrant autant de volonté.

L’adulte ouvrit un œil, en dépit de l’approche silencieuse de son élève.

Il se dressa sur son siège en retirant le livre posé sur son torse.

— Tu es en retard, Liam.

— Désolé. Je…

— Sache que le moindre retard dans la prise de décision pourrait engendrer la mort complète d’un bataillon, coupa Daraen sans attendre plus d’explications. Rappelle-toi que ton ennemi ~~e~~ ( masculin ) n’attendra pas tes excuses pour attaquer. Chaque seconde compte sur le champ de bataille.

Liam baissa la tête à ces reproches incessants. Mais rapidement, la nouvelle leçon commença en prenant la forme d’un jeu d’échecs. Liam mettait en avant les compétences qu’il avait absorbées ses six derniers mois, tout en plaçant une stratégie de son cru. Il se sentait dominer par son professeur. Il avait la sensation d’être une souris prise entre les griffes d’un chat sadique et tyrannique.

À la fin de la partie, le maître et son élève analysaient le jeu. Ils tiraient ensemble le cheminement et les erreurs commises. Jamais, il ne lui donna des conseils pour les parties à venir. C’était un privilège rare, car il souhaitait qu’il trouve lui-même la solution.

Ensuite, ils recommençaient le jeu pendant des heures.

Après trois heures de jeu, le maître-stratège décida d’arrêter la leçon. Il lui conseilla de prendre un livre ou deux pour l’étudier. Puis, il le congédia.

Seul, Daraen rangeait les li ~~b~~ vres qu’il avait lui-même retirés des étagères. Son esprit s’était tourné vers ces dernières heures. Son élève devenait de plus en plus doué, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il avait redoublé d’efforts pour éviter de perdre la face. En matière de stratégie d’Ylisse, il sentait qu’il n’avait plus rien à lui apprendre et que la prochaine leçon deviendrait sûrement la dernière.

À son tour, il quitta la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre son bureau à quelques mètres.

En ouvrant la porte, il fut surpris de voir un homme, aux cheveux bleu-nuit, assis sur son fauteuil.

— Votre majesté, salua Darean en se courbant. Que me veut l’honneur de votre visite.

Le seigneur leva la tête dans sa direction sans sourire en entendant son titre et sa position s’échapper de ses lèvres. Malgré tout, le roi d’Ylisse se leva et contourna le bureau pour réaliser une vive accolade à son stratège. Ce dernier le lui rendait chaleureusement.

— Combien de fois t’ai-je dit qu’on n’a pas besoin de mettre les formes, Daraen ?

— Je crois que nous avons atteint les 321ᵉ fois, répondit le stratège, d’un ton chaleureux.

— Je vais finir par me fâcher à force.

Suite à ces mots, les deux hommes rient de bon cœur. Daraen s’approcha vers une commode où était placée une bouteille de vin et versa le liquide dans deux verres. Il présenta l’un des deux à son compagnon de guerre avant de s’asseoir sur le bureau, Chrom sur son fauteuil.

— Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, Chrom.

— C’est vrai.

Le jeune roi but une gorgée et posa son verre sur un parchemin à peine entamé. Cette action provoqua une grimace envers son stratège qui se retenait à lui demander d’éloigner le contenant. Chrom fouilla dans l’une de ses poches de longue minute avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Puis, il prit une lettre posée sur la table avant de le présenter.

Intrigué, Daraen prit l’enveloppe cachée d’un blason inconnu. Il commença à le lire quand Chrom lui informa de la situation. Le groupe de son neveu s’était rendu dans un autre pays, le royaume de Nohr. Lui et son groupe avaient été embarqués dans une guerre contre leur voisin, Hoshido. Ils avaient été engagés pour servir les enfants royaux. Dans cette lettre, il détaillait le cheminement d’événement jusqu’à la mise en place de la paix. Si au début, leur rang avait été mis sous silence, il s’était avéré qu’ils avaient été démasqués.

Le jeune souverain, le roi Xander, avait réclamé une rencontre entre leurs deux royaumes afin d’ouvrir un potentiel échange commercial entre eux.

Chrom ne vit aucun inconvénient à cette invitation. Cependant, il avait affaire au royaume d’Ylisse et il ne pouvait se rendre sur place. Sa petite sœur, Lissa, se situait à Regna Fox pour un voyage d’affaires. Il ne pouvait lui demander de s’y rendre à la place.

— Si je comprends bien, tu me demandes, moi, ton stratège, de servir d’ambassadeur ?

— Oui. Tu l’as bien compris, répondit Chrom. En même temps, j’aimerais que tu réprimandes Owain, Severa et Íñigo pour leur comportement. Ils n’auraient pas dû prendre part à un conflit sans nous en parler. Ils auraient pu provoquer une crise jusqu’à Ylisse.

— Il sera fait selon vos désirs, votre majesté.

Les jours suivants, Daraen se préparait pour ce voyage. Il se documenta sur les us et coutumes de sa destination, tout en notant les éléments importants. Parallèlement, il envoya son élève chez un autre stratège, dans le cadre d’un échange de paix entre Ylisse et Plegia.

Le jour J, il embarqua dans le premier bateau en partance de Norh, le cœur lourd d’adieux temporaires. Il promit à son roi d’obtenir des bénéfices pour cet échange avec Norh. Dans le fond, il lui tardait de rencontrer leur stratège et pouvoir échanger quelques notions de stratégie de leurs différents royaumes.


End file.
